shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Itsubetasijo
Itsubetasijo (五剣の聖人, Literally Meaning “Five Sword Saints”) are a group of five Rōnin samurai that are considered the best of the best of samurais, however after going rouge the group now has become a terrorist group. They plan to take down the modern structures of the World Government and pirates, thus turning the government into an imperialistic state. Were they plan to make their leader the new emperor of the world and the rest of the members becoming the Shōguns of the four blues. This group originally had traveled throughout the world and are currently believed to be bounty hunters, trying to raise funds. However they were first seen having an encounter with Portgas D. Ace whenever he had gone to Wano Country in trying to make a Kasa for Little Oars Jr. Ace had stated that all five of them were terrifying and to strong for him to defeat on his own. So as of now the group hadn't made a movement for several months, thus making some of the strongest pirates and even the World Government starting to gain suspicions of what they are doing. With this the group plans to destroy all of the modern day and replace with the old ways. Thus taking down the World Government, placing Sanosuke as the new emperor of the world and his followers as the four Shoguns of the four blues. Group Symbol The group symbol is a golden Oda Lotus, in which it has a lotus plant in the center and two other sets of leaves on the plant. Originally in Wano Country this was a high honored symbol, but after the group went rouge and became Rōnin it is now feared throughout the world. Group Strength The group is considered to be the best of the best in samurai, making them the strongest in Wano Country and even in the world. Each member has many different skills that add to the group as a whole, which making them an invincible force. Being the greatest samurais from Wano Country, a high level of skill and swordsmanship is seen out of them. Each member also had their own unique style of fighting, but all know a basic fighting in which they practice known as Onmyodo and from this each member has a style in which they use. Such examples are as Shibaraku's Dansei Shishi (人獣, Literally Meaning "Man Best Style") in which he had created for hard and often kabuki themed attacks at his opponents. Each member has a style as this one, making them extremely powerful. It was commented by Ace whenever he had went to Wano Country, he had encountered these five and he was not match for them. It was said that this group is one of the top fighting forces in the world and are considered the best of the best. Members Subordinates *'Zuru' Devil Fruit *'Shoki Shoki no Mi' *'Shiki Shiki no Mi' *'Afuro Afuro no Mi' *'Boku Boku no Mi, Model: Monkey' *'Pinto Pinto no Mi' Trivia *The group has revealed that they seem to do everything old fashion, even down to going to the bathroom and communicating. *Even though they claim that they are Loyal to Wano Country, to the people of this country they are considered dead. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Assassin Category:Antagonists Category:Mercenary groups Category:Itsubetasijo